His face
by amaya ookami
Summary: My friend made a short drabble for me and this is what I made it into.


_**"Ookami-chan!~ It's so good to see my darling daughter again!~"**_

_**Ookami laughed lightly as she entered the host club. She received the usual greeting from Tamaki and a bit of harassment from the twins (nothing new).**_

_**But when she saw small smile adorning Mori's lips, she couldn't help but blush and smile in return. Because every time she saw his face, she knew she was where she belonged.**_

* * *

><p>You have my friend to thank for that. she is an amazing person and wrote this for me! i love her to pieces and so without further adieu i wright this...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ookami-chan! It's so good to see my darling daughter again!" Tamaki shouted as I entered the room.<p>

I lifted my hand slightly and walked to the large couch. I flopped onto and almost fell asleep. "You call that a daughter?" Hikaru said.

"More like a blob if you ask me?" Kaoru agreed. But I didn't mind no one did we all know the twins where just having there fun. I felt something plop on my head and knew it was Usa-chan otherly known as Bun-Bun.

"Please honey, not now..." I wanted to cry.

I could picture him here his big eyes getting wide and filling with the pity me tears. I healed up a finger and pointed it at him. "NO." I heard the others gasp. I was the only one who could say no to that boy.

"Ookami-chan." I looked up and up only to to find Mori kun looking down at me. "Hes been waiting to play with you all day." As he said this I couldn't help smiling and nodding along with his words.

"So what do you want to do Honey." As I said this I felt like a fool one look for Mori and I would do anything for him. But as I played a game with honey I didn't really mind because I know it would make Mori smile and my day would get better.

"Hey, Ookami?" Honey whispered in my ear.

"Yea."

"You like Mori-sempai, don't you?" I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes then." He looked at me then at Mori and back to me. "He likes you to you know. He told me not to tell you. But... but I just couldn't not tell you any more."

"Re... really?" I asked not quite believing it. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yessssssss!" I shrieked and before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Honey and started jumping around. The twins laughing at me made me crash back down to earth. I dropped honey and ran out of the room as a blush turned my whole face cherry red. I didn't make it down the hall before I started beating my self up.

I wasn't supposed to show emotion. It was part of the contract. I hit the wall as two girls walked past. "T...Taro?" They shouted as the rushed over to me. They healed my hands as I tried to punch the wall again. "Taro please stop this madness. You'll hurt your self." I let my self crumple and my head drop. Was I really this weak.

I heard heavy footsteps coming our way and instantly knew it was Mori. "I'll take him." the girls backed away from him and as he stepped aside to give them room they ran past. He healed out his hand and I brushed it away.

"I dont need your help." I said not looking in his eyes.

He pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket. "You take it to serious you know. You never where the girls uniform, you only let us call you by your real name, you take you title of sad little goth boy way to serous, and, you wont except help."

"I dont need any of that..." I said holding back the words I really wanted to say. _My contract is up I only stay because of you, I only need you._ I wanted to say this to him but I couldn't. Instead I started to walk.

I remembered three weeks ago when Kyoya took me aside and told me. But I had looked over at the others, at Mori, and said 'dont tell them, not now.' He nodded as if he understood and walked away.

I made it to my room and shut and locked the door before Mori had a chance to do anything. I grabbed the guitar I had sitting by me bed changed out of my uniform and into bluejeans and a tank top. I started to strum till I had the right notes I played softly and even softer I sang the song **Don't Let Me Get Me**. When I was done I but the guitar down and tried to get to sleep. But as I lay awake there came a small knock on the door before I thought about it I got up and opened it. Mori pushed himself into the room. And pined me to the wall. He put his head on the wall so his forehead was right over my shoulder.

"Why wont you let me in?" He asked and I felt more than saw his hands curl into fist above my shoulders.

"Because it hurts to let people in." I turned my face away from him. "It hurts to damn much."

"What did they do to you."

"He... I thought... it doesn't matter now." I felt tears start to run down my face...

"Damned if it doesn't." He whipped the tears away. "I love you you know."

"I know."

"Then trust me."

"I do... it's the only reason I've stayed with the host club." I looked at him. "I love you." Before he could say any thing I kissed him.


End file.
